Three Little Words
by Talesoftwofairies
Summary: Natsu says something on accident and Lucy doesn't know how to respond.


_Shelbi's note: Here is some Nalu fluff after that really sad last chapter. Hope you enjoy!_

_Disclaimer: Fairy Tail and it's characters belong to Hiro Mashima._

* * *

><p>"Ow ow ow…Lucy!" Natsu moaned and grabbed his head.<p>

"Sorry! Sorry!" Lucy replied. She readjusted her arm to better hold him up as they continued to stumble back to the guild.

Lucy shook her head, anger still ringing through her. "I can't believe you did that, you idiot! I would have been fine!"

"He was aiming right for you! It's better if I take the majority of the hit 'cause my body's more durable."

"Except it hit you in the head! It would have hit my shoulder! You're lucky you didn't fall into a coma." She criticized.

Anger and sadness pierced Natsu's heart as memories flashed through his mind. He squeezed his eyes shut.

"I don't care how badly I get it hurt-"

Lucy head snapped down to yell at him. "Natsu! Don't you-" Lucy watched his eyes reopen, stopping her words. Fire burned in his eyes. He kept them trained forward.

"I love you too much to let anyone even think about hurting you," he growled. "I'd rather get the brunt of any attack as long as you're okay."

Lucy's mouth opened with shock. _Did he- what did he just say?_

Suddenly, he smiled. "Hey it's Thursday! Do you think the guild will have any Spicy Shrimp left?"

Lucy blanched.

"WHA- What did you just say?" She stuttered.

Natsu looked over at her. "I asked if you think there will be any Spicy Shrimp left cause I'm starving and I-"

"Before that!" Lucy yelled.

Natsu scrunched his face up. "I won't let anyone hurt you?"

Frustration boiled in her veins. "No, the three words before that!"

Natsu smiled brightly. "Oh! I love you!"

Lucy breathe caught in her throat. He was looking at her so happily her eyes skirted away from their exuberance. She tried to force down the blush she felt rising to cheeks, but failed miserably. "Yeah that. What do you mean you love me?"

"That I love you." He said cocking his head to the side.

Questions and disbelief swirled through Lucy's head. She grabbed the first question she could and forced the words out of her mouth. "Since when?!"

"I don't know, a while now?"

_Was this really happening? _"A while?! Why didn't you say anything?!"

Natsu shrugged his shoulders. "I thought it was obvious, like how you love me too."

Lucy eyes widened. "WHAT?! But I don't- I mean- I don't know-" she stuttered. "Why do you think its obvious?"

Natsu was watching her intently now, his eyes studying her face. "'Cause of everything we do for each other and how much time we spend together. I just always thought you would initiate something if you ever wanted to be more, I guess." He said nonchalantly.

Lucy shook her head in disbelief. "How do you even know you love me? Why do you love me?"

Natsu looked at her confused. "You're asking such dumb questions. Why wouldn't I? You're Lucy!" He smiled and Lucy felt her heart flutter. "The sweetest, kindest person I know! And your strong, so strong – even if you don't think so – but you are, in will and power and love! Especially love! You always forgive and see the good in people and care for them. I haven't seen anyone love like you and it's amazing! You're amazing! So why wouldn't I love you?"

He was grinning madly now, his smile sweeping from ear to ear. Lucy stared at him in shock, frantically searching his eyes for anything to prove that what he was saying was a lie but she couldn't find anything to feed her doubt.

"But I-"

A different voice yelled out. "Oi you're back! Took you long enough!" Gray shouted as he strolled up to them.

Gray looked over Natsu and laughed. "Ha! What happened to - Omfph!" Gray grunted as Natsu was shoved into his arms by Lucy, who was slowly backing away.

"I forgot! I- um- have some very time sensitive errands to run and I - gotta go." With that she turned and ran as far away as she could.

Gray looked down at a confused Natsu then promptly whacked his head and dropped him the ground.

Natsu landed with a thud. "AH! What was that for?!" Natsu yelled, rubbing his head.

Gray ignored the question and glared down at him."What did you do now?! Lucy was upset!"

"Nothing!" Natsu yelled throwing his arms in the air in defeat. "All I did was tell her I loved her and she freaked out!…I thought girls like to hear that kinda of stuff" He mumbled.

Gray's eyes widened. "You can't just casually say it like that!"

Natsu rolled his eyes. "Thought it was obvious."

Gray massaged his eyes. What was he going to do with this idiot. "To you, me, and literally the whole guild but not to Lucy!"

Natsu winced. "I didn't mean for it to be awkward! It's just a fact like Happy is blue and the grass is green." He really didn't mean to say it to begin with but the thought of even the possibility of losing Lucy when he was there to save her, was unbearable. All he had wanted to say was something that would convince Lucy her life was too precious to put at such risk. Those three words had blurted out instead, however, and now Lucy was going to be awkward around him for who knows how long.

"Wow." Gray sighed. "You are such an idiot. Saying 'I love you' is a big deal, and you just sprung it on her and scared her."

"AHH!" Natsu yelled and thew his head in his hands. "I don't want her to act weird now! What do I do? What people normally do?

Gray crossed his arms. "Well usually you date first then say it but since your denseness got in the way, you need to just talk to her.

Natsu kept his head in his hands. "URGH! What if she doesn't want to be friends anymore?! I don't think I can-"

Gray watched Natsu's internal struggle and rolled his eyes before leveling himself with him. "This is Lucy we're talking about, everything will be fine. You just need to learn how to keep your mouth in check."

Natsu mutely nodded his head.

"Just give her some space and she'll come around. For some strange reason, she likes you too. She just needs time to process it."

Natsu finally looked at him, "Yeah…. you're right. Ok."

"Pft, of course I'm right! When am I ever wrong?" Gray scoffed, standing up.

Natsu glared up at him. "You serious? This is probably the only thing you've ever been right about, ice princess!"

"You wanna go, FLAME BRAIN?!"

Natsu flew to his feet, grinning. He knew that Gray was trying to cheer him up, which is why he a held back a little on his punch.

—-

Meanwhile, Lucy was running without a destination.

_Natsu loved her._

She couldn't really believe it. This was Natsu after all. But the more she thought about it, the more it made sense. He was always breaking into her house, and protecting her, and going on missions with her, and so much more.

She slowed to a walk, lost in thought.

He always there for her, for anything, always making sure she was safe and happy. He is always there to catch her when she falls. He was there when she found out her dad died. He uprooted a Rainbow Sakura tree and brought it to her when she missed the Blossom-Viewing Festival, just to make her happy since she was disappointed she was going to miss it. An amazingly beautiful gesture, really.

Lucy found her self smiling fondly and quickly shook her head.

She didn't love him, at least not like that. _Right?_

But truth was she wasn't sure. Natsu was _Natsu_. Loud, obnoxious, and destroyer of everything.

He wasn't the prince she dreamed of. He wasn't well mannered. He didn't like to read and he didn't know the concept of personal space.

But she found herself thinking of his smile. His perfect, glorious smile, filled with hope and joy. She found herself thinking about his determination and loyalty; of all the times he saved her, and her friends, and complete strangers. Traits and qualities which outshone all of his bad, uncouth qualities. Traits which outshone all of the typical guys she normally fell for. Traits which she loved about him.

Lucy's eyes widen.

_Love_. It was true, wasn't it.

Her head fell into hands and she groaned at the sincerity and trueness of those thoughts.

Fatigue plagued her bones. She needed to process this.

She walked home, determined to make sense of feelings.

But maybe after a nap.

—-

Two long days later, Natsu lay on bench outside of the guild deep in thought. Lucy hadn't been at the guild for two days and there was only so many fights that could serve as a distraction. He had officially messed up and now Lucy was never gonna talk to him again.

"URGHHH!" Natsu covered face in his hands.

He knew Lucy was weird about this stuff. He should have asked her out first, that's what she would have liked. Or at least have kept his mouth shut like Gray said.

He was now stuck in a waiting game and he was anything but patient.

Suddenly, he heard footsteps. He moved his arm and peeked out, only to see Lucy walking toward him determinedly.

He shot up on the bench.

"Lucy! Look I didn't want to-"

"Shhh!" She hushed him as she sat beside him.

He made another attempt to speak, but Lucy slapped her hand over his mouth. She met his eyes and saw his confusion. Once she was sure he wasn't going to talk, she removed her hand.

Her eyes skirted away from Natsu's gaze and gently picked up his hand, turning it over and back slowly, analyzing it. She brushed over his callouses and knuckles, feeling the rough skin so many long, hard battles had produced. She smiled at a little scar on his right hand, earned from fishing with Happy. Her fingers ghosted over the lines of his palms as if trying to read his future.

Gingerly, she intwined her and his fingers together. They fit together like puzzle pieces and she found herself unsurprised, as if this fact was always true and always meant to be true. She looked up to his face. Natsu was watching their hands quietly but with an overjoyed smile on his face. Lucy felt her heart skip a beat and was overcome by how right this felt. She looked back at their hands and smiled; maybe she was his future.

Without thinking, she bent up toward Natsu and gently brushed her lips to his cheek. She pulled away and stood up as Natsu's eyes widened, in shock, amazement, and possibly love, touched his cheek.

She blushed at the his reverent reaction to her before straightening. "Pick me up at 8 o'clock sharp and wear something nice!"

Grinning madly, Natsu stood up rigidly and saluted her. "Aye sir!"

Lucy grinned and sauntered off while Natsu watched her, still awed. He flopped back onto the bench and folded his arms behind his head, relishing the sunshine and the rushing feeling in his chest of the anticipation of this wonderful beginning.


End file.
